User blog:Ishmael Venables/The Declaration of Russia Empire
Citizens of Russia, on this day we mark a transition. For a thousand years, the Russian stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Spaniards. In so doing, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within. The English, and some of their own Commanders, had conspired to create the shadow of Russia using one of their own as the leader. They had hoped to grind the Old Russia into ruin. But the hatuured in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures. The English hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Motherland by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of his Majesty. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal Troops contained the insurrection within the House of Commons, House of Lords and quelled uprisings. The remaining English and EITC Tyrant's Commanders will be hunted down and defeated! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my family and myself has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The Spanish have been defeated, and the rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Russia will be reorganized into the Russia Red Guard, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Russia Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution! By bringing the entire Nations under one law, many language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the English in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the English nor Spanish movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law. Under the Russia Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Russia Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed. We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the New World has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Russia Empire will grow as more countries feel the call, from the land of Russia to the new. Russia citizens must do their part. Join our Military and Navy. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come. The troops, now proudly wearing the name of Russia Red Guard , have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Russia Empire . Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example. The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Russia Empire to glories beyond imagining. We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Russian citizens of the Russia Empire . We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today Category:Blog posts